That time Haruhi was trained as an assassin
by BalckRavens946
Summary: Haruhi was seen as a normal student at Ouran, well as noraml as a female passing as a male can get. But there was a part of her past that she hid. Haruhi had been apart of class 3-E aka Assassination Class. Now with being recalled along with Nagisa and Karma will the host club uncover her past and if so will the accept her for who she truly is.


Prologue

Waving goodbye to my last customer for the day I began to put away the tea sets. Looking around I watched as the other hosts mucked around, the twins for some reason didn't feel the need to get out of character just yet, Honey and Mori were cleaning up their area and from what it looked like Tamaki was annoying Kyoya about the next themed session. I can tell you know that I wasn't looking forward to that in the least.

I've come a long way since Kunugigaoka, trying my best to put all that behind me and move forward. After graduating my classmates and I from 3-E had high enough scores to get into pretty much anywhere we wanted. I chose Ouran and I don't regret it one bit. I'm going to follow my mum, become a lawyer and finally put my past to rest. Looking out of the window at the now always crescent moon I smile, Koro-sensei, while he was crazy and we all question some of his motives, he was a good teacher and I wouldn't trade that for anything.

"Haruhi! What are you doing staring out the window like that?"

Turing around I look to the host club who were all looking at me. I just smiled at them and went about cleaning up. Yeah, I'm going to be ok.

Chapter 1

Walking to Music Room 3 today I was tense, and I couldn't figure out why. I just felt like something was going to happen today and I just couldn't shake the feeling. Pushing the door open I was greeted by the usual rose petals falling, I will never figure out how they do that, I ignore them and continue to my area and began collecting the tea cups and the tea that would be served today.

"Hey Haruhi are you feeling ok you've been tense all day. You barley payed attention in class," Kaoru came up behind me, causing me to spin around and narrowly avoid from socking him in the jaw.

"Kaoru! Don't do that you startled me!"

He just stares at me quietly for a second before shrugging before backing off and going to join his twin, Hikaru. Shaking my head I turn back to my table and continue to set up getting reading for the girls.

-Hello here's a little time skip -

Walking over to the others I begin to say goodbye, it had been another successful day of hosting. Now without the loaming debt over my head I had begun to really enjoy hosting and spending my afternoons with the club members.

Though my attempt to say goodbye and leave is thrawted by the twins who pulled me into a 'conversation' meaning they grabbed me and started talking at me, bu then the door swings open.

"I'm so sorry but we have just finished up for the day madam, but if you would like to join us one afternoon please contact Kyoya and he will book you in," Tamaki said without looking towards the door

I shake my head at him, he always assumes that the person walking through the door is an unsuspecting young lady. I chose to ignore the person at the door I continue to listen to the twins rave about their new design.

"Tamaki don't be rude. That isn't a student, let alone a teacher. Mr Karasuma, what can the host club do for you this afternoon?"

I freeze. This isn't happening. I'm dreaming. Karasuma-sensei isn't here, there's no reason for him to be hear. Ok, calm down Haruhi, he's probably just here to ensure none of the Ministries secrets have been spilt, or maybe he's just here to check up on me, no if that were happening he'd check up on the others and would've notified all of us, not just turn up out of the blue. Shit, I don't want to know. Please don't be here to see me.

"I need to speak with Miss Fujioka in private,"

The hosts go quite and turn to look at me, eyes holding curiosity and worry, none of them knowing why he would need to speak with me. Turning around I face him.

"Hi Karasuma-sesei. How have you been how's bit… Jelavic-sensei?"

"Good. Irina been good as well, she's out of country at the moment,"

Which meant she was currently out a mission either gathering intel or assassinating someone. Good to know.

"Anyway, follow me and we can talk privately," I say as I lead him to a separate room. Glaring at the hosts warning them to not come anywhere near the door to eaves drop.

With the host

"What could someone from Japans Ministry of Defense want with Haruhi?" asked Kaoru

The others just looked at each other concerned. Honey looked up at Mori with curious eyes. They both knew that the Ministry of Defense wasn't something you messed with. What could Haruhi have done to warrant the attention from the Chief of Intelligence.

"Oh no. What if something bad has happened that includes some kind of monster of a person and out dear Haruhi has been involved somehow. Now she is a suspect, no, even worse a target, or no she had something to do with it. Now they're going to take her away from us. Kyoya do something!"

"Tamaki, I assure you none of what you head has dreamt up is real. You need to calm down and control yourself." Kyoya stated

Although he to was curious. What had Haruhi done to attract the attention of someone from the Ministry of Defense and would they ever find out.

With Haruhi and Karasuma

Leading Karasuma-sensei into the next room I was tense. There was no reason for him to here, none that I could think of anyway. I just didn't understand and as much as I was anxious and curious to know I didn't at the same time. So instead of fretting more I just turned and look up at him, conveying my question through my posture and facial expression, which he easily read.

"I know you aren't going to like hearing this, but your expertise are needed on a case. Yourself, Karma and Nagisa are all being called in. We need both Karma's and Nagisa's combat abilities, as well as their unique ones and you, well Irina always said you were her best student when it came to seduction techniques and infiltration apparently. Passing off as a male in this school and no one but the host club is aware of it? I'm impressed. Anyway, getting off topic, you three along with Ritsu are being called in to assist with an infiltration, enilation and assassination mission. Each of your expertise will be needed,"

I'm silent. Out all the things than ran through my head when I heard him this wasn't anywhere near the top. Being called back in? Needed for an infiltration mission? I didn't know what to do or say for a minute. Did we even have a choice, or were we being forced into this. I didn't want to know the answer, if I asked it would mean this is real. Just a few more moments were all I needed and a few more words from Karasuma-sensei for it all to sink in.

"Karma and Nagisa have already agreed and taken leave from their studies, you will be expected to do the same. I'm sorry Haruhi, I know you don't want to do this but you don't have a choice,"

Looking up at Karasmua-sensei I can see he is sincere in his apology, he didn't want us this to happen. I can imagine he hadn't wanted us to be called in at all. I wonder how he reacted when he first heard the news. I can imagine Karma wouldn't really care, Nagisa would probably be a little hesitant but wouldn't put up much of a fight. As much as he hated to admit it, he does miss the danger of the mission we went on. Then there's me, the flight risk. Every cell in my body was screaming at me, telling me no, that I can't go, that I shouldn't, that I might not come back and I knew that.

But I couldn't leave Karam and Nagisa to do this alone, I was needed and I couldn't let them down. Silently I nod.

"How long do I have?"

"You, Nagisa and Karma meet Monday morning, your flight will be Sunday morning so you can make the meeting." He hands me a package. "In here is a list of things you need to pack and the tickets for your trip, everything else will be provided for you when you arrive. You will be debriefed at headquarters then given a few days to come up with a plan. You have this afternoon and tomorrow to say goodbye to your friends and as you know nothing can be reviled to them. Your father Ranka will be moved as well to solidify your alibi, a family trip. Your father won the lottery and is taking you on a holiday. I will see you Sunday afternoon Haruhi."

With that we both begin to walk back towards the room the hosts are located. Opening the door I enter first with Karasuma-sensei entering behind me. The host all look towards us, I ignore them and turn and nod to Karasuma-sensei biding him goodbye. Its quiet for a few second after he's gone before, surprisingly, Kyoya asks the first question.

"Haruhi, care you tell us why someone from the Japanese Ministry of Defense was just in the room and had to talk to you alone,"

"You of all people know that I can't Kyoya. Anyway I need to get going. I'll see you guys later."

I didn't want to say anything else. I didn't want to see them tomorrow because if I did I wouldn't go. I know this I going to be dangerous, I might not come back and if I looked at them any longer I would but the folder in my hand. So I go collect my bag turn and walk out of the club room. Not looking back once.


End file.
